Las cuatro Estaciones del Tren
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Kanda no sabía en qué momento comenzó su viaje, solo creía saber el final del recorrido./Yuvi
1. Otoño

**_Parejas: _**Kanda Yuu/ Lavi.

**_Título alternativo: _**Miramientos y momentos.

**_Desclaimer: _**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino.

**_Línea Temporal: _**Escenario Semi-AU, con el imaginario final de la guerra.

* * *

**_Otoño_**

— Gracias.

Ese día esa simple palabra nacida de los labios de Lavi; sabía a un adiós –aunque últimamente cada frase proferida por éste, tenía ese distintivo sabor-. Kanda se quedó varado en su puesto, ahí, sentado debajo del árbol de hojas caídas. Sin saber qué decir o hacer.

_¿Gracias? _Esa simple palabra sonaba insulsa para él, y también muy amarga. Lavi no tenía qué agradecer, y mucho menos a él y ante todo no ahora… no en ese momento donde… no importaba. Lavi se iba, y entonces no había tiempo para la gratitud. Para Kanda no, al menos.

Estaba un poco molesto y…

— ¿Por qué?

El viento soplaba. Era un aire acogedor, no muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para arrastrar a más de una hoja abatida por el otoño. Lavi tragó saliva, y le mostró ese nuevo tipo de sonrisa que antes Kanda no conocía –o al menos no de parte de él-, y… le hacía sentir que había tragado una maldita piedra, y también un enjambre de abejas.

— Supongo que por ser tú. Por ser Yuu. Malhumorado, seco, tajante, violento, amargado, silencioso y… me agradas, ¿sabes?

— ¿Estás bromeando?

Lavi lo miró por un momento muy largo, y sin palabras le dijo que no. Que esta simpatía fingida por tanto tiempo, dejó de ser un acto y se convirtió en una realidad. Que hace un buen rato –sin querer- ya lo consideraba un amigo. Kanda hace un tiempo –también-, captó que el puesto no era todo lo que quería.

— ¿Te estás marchando y me dices esto?

_Y ¿Por qué justo ahora lo haces? _

Lavi entrecerró los ojos y ahora que estaba sin la molesta banda en la cabeza, sus cabellos se desordenaron –solo un poco-, con el viento.

— No veía otro momento para hacerlo.

— Sí, claro… — tomó un poco de aire, porque sentía no poder respirar. Porque no habían flores de loto en el rededor, solo… solo estaba Lavi. Lavi, quien dejó de parecerse a Alma, y ahora solo era otra persona, que… importaba—. Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, ya puedes irte.

— Eres un poco duro, si vemos que ésta sería la última vez…

— Me acabas de decir que te gusta como soy.

El nuevo Bookman rió –bajo, muy bajo. Como si hubiere una broma privada-.

— Sí, creo que acabo de hacerlo, ¿no?

_Eres un estúpido, _habría querido decir, _eres tan estúpido que no entiendo cómo fue que terminaste siendo un genio. Y entiendo menos que justo tú…_

— ¿Te despediste de los demás?

— Sí.

Kanda apretó los labios, sintiéndose molesto –un poco más-, ya que se daba cuenta de que era el último. Debía de suponerlo. Una sonrisa despectiva afloró en sus labios:

— ¿Te despediste a solas de Lenalee?

— No, tú eres el único—su voz tenía dentro de sí una sonrisa, y una risa, y años, y pena; también verdad—. Yuu… esa historia ya pasó, para ella… para mí.

Pero para Kanda no. Sentía que hasta el final de sus días recordaría ese preciso momento en que los vio a ambos. Ella encima de Lavi, sin ropa, sonriendo, y con el mundo bajo sus pies. La ira –y no el deseo- de ese día renació:

— ¡No necesito tus explicaciones!

— Siento que debo dártelas.

_No, no debes dármelas hijo de puta. _Desvió la mirada, sin ganas de seguir con esta pantomima_. _Ya que de nada le servían las escusas. Sea cierto o no, pueda olvidar lo que vio o no, de nada servía. Lavi como heredero del nombre Bookman, debía irse, y entonces… aun con cualquier verdad venida de sus labios, no podría evitar lo inevitable. Era como en el momento que supo que Alma era "ella"; de nada sirvió. Pero…

— Yuu…

Volvió a mirarlo. Lavi se encontraba en la misma distancia que ante, pero a pesar de que el ambiente no era el mismo –esa noche Lavi parecía todo menos Lavi-, la sensación de _déjà vu _se presentó_. _Y recordó el sonido de la pluma cayendo al suelo, los papeles arrugados, el olor de la tinta, el sabor a "nada" de sus labios, esa misma mirada impresa en su ojo verde. Sus manos escavaron con fuerza en la tierra que se encontraba debajo de él, e intentó recordarse lo que antes nunca le importó. Al menos no hasta esa noche.

— Deberías irte ahora, antes de que esos imbéciles decidan que no quieren que te vayas.

Lavi enarcó una ceja y botó un suspiro. Kanda sintió como la tierra se entremetía en sus uñas.

— ¿Qué será de ti ahora?

_Yo que sé, a lo mejor busque una forma de morir. ¿Sabes? Estoy harto de tanta pérdida. _

— Vete, Lavi.

Bookman rió otra vez. Quedo.

— Veo que estás desesperado con que me vaya.

Otra ventisca lo suficiente fuerte apareció y desordenó del todo sus cabellos. Kanda fue consciente de la suciedad de sus manos y sintió los residuos de las hojas secas pegados en las palmas. Y en cambio Lavi hizo un chasquido con los labios, y esa sonrisa que no podría ir jamás con el primer individuo que conoció, bailó en sus labios.

— Lo tomaré como un sí, o un; "No pienso darte mejor despedida que ésta, estúpido conejo". ¿Sabes, hasta ahora me pregunto por qué…?

— Pensé que tu verdadera personalidad no tenía sentido del humor.

Lavi –o cualquiera que sea su verdadero nombre- rió con una alegría simplista, casi infantil. No estaba fingiendo. _No había flores de loto. _Kanda sintió un nudo en el pecho, sabiendo perfectamente a qué venía esta opresión mortuoria.

— Claro que lo tengo. Todos lo tienen y más de la media lo tendrán mejor desarrollado que tú —se relamió los labios, haciendo descansar a la par sus mejillas—. Aunque creo que hasta una piedra se mostraría más expresiva que mi querido Yuu, ¿no?

— Tsk.

El pelirrojo lo volvió a mirar como esa noche –y no, no estamos hablando de esa en que el calor parecía ahogarlo- y su sonrisa que imitaba al sol –y casi, pero casi lo lograba-, moría con cada paso que daba a su dirección. Kanda no supo el momento en que lo tuvo delante, pero sí, tenía la información exacta de cuando se dio la puesta solar. Lavi le extendió la mano.

— ¿Te cuidarás?

Enarcó una ceja. Preguntándole así, desde cuándo era tan… estúpido.

— Bueno, sí, sé que suena tonto y preguntar cosas así no va conmigo, pero no creo que te vuelva a ver, así que…

Tendría que haberse levantado, y dejado con las palabras en la boca. En fin, esta charla no se movilizaba a lugar alguno, y hacía esto más… doloroso. Pero aun sabiéndolo, aun cuando ya se dictó que ya no más, su mano se movió más rápido que su consciencia, y tomó con la suya la mano del pelirrojo. Y… la piel de Lavi era caliente al contacto con la propia. En ese preciso momento fue más consciente todavía, de los restos de hojas caídas aún en sus manos.

— Gracias Yuu.

Lavi le recordaba al otoño. Todo lo que caiga en esa estación, tarde o temprano debía de perecer. Las flores de loto no estaban, sí, pero Lavi que las mató, ahora tenía la obligación de erradicar también ésto.

— ¿Por qué?

Le sonrió en respuesta. Esta mierda seguía floreciendo y este otoño muy seguido le recordaba al verano más caliente de todos.

— Estamos volviendo a lo mismo.

_Lo sé. _

Se dio cuenta de que seguía agarrando con fuerza la mano de Lavi. La estrechaba con dureza, como si no quisiese soltarla nunca. Pero claro, la soltaría, porque…

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— ¿Crees que te voy a pedir que te quedes?

Si tuviera uñas más largas, éstas se hubieran enterrado en la piel de Lavi, pero como eran escasas, fueron sus dedos los que dejaron marcas.

Esto era culpa de Lavi. Esto era enteramente su culpa.

_Jamás te pediría que te quedes. _Al menos no lo había pensado antes, no cuando pensó que sus sentimientos siempre seguirían una sola vía. Pero ahora no había flores de loto –al menos no con Lavi-. Y sí, definitivamente Alma –y "ella"- eran los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida, y fueron las personas –hasta ahora no sabía estabilizar si valían un plural o un singular-, que quiso más. Pero… no estaban, y Lavi sí, y a pesar de las mentiras, él era palpable, así que…

El agarre seguía siendo el mismo, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Lavi no tenía nada que agradecer, y era que no se despida de él –a solas-, ya que hacía las cosas aún más difíciles. Kanda no quería pedir cosas imposible, no deseaba el rechazo ahora que al menos su amistad no tenía un puesto ambiguo y solo era; pero tampoco quería… ya no deseaba nunca más perder, y… Lavi correspondió a su apretón –tal y como esa noche correspondió al impulso dado tras una lluvia de palabras-, y lo estaba mirando.

— Ya me tengo que ir… —sus manos se estrecharon más—. ¿Tú te piensas quedar?

* * *

Sí… creo que me gusta, pero no sé… mmm.

Bien, este es un Yuvi –si quieren llámenlo LaviYuu, pero… yo lo veo más Yuvi en este caso, jajaja-, que trata… acerca de un amor… difícil. Solo serán 4 episodios, y sin ven el título del episodio, supongo que ya sabrán cuales son los que vienen. No, desgraciadamente los próximos capítulos no tratan de lo que viene, esto es prácticamente el epílogo –y ustedes verán si le dan una vía feliz o triste a la última escena-, y los otros capítulos son… pues de antes, de cosas que sucedieron entre ellos, razones, épocas, todo conectado, pero sin ir a una sola vía, y no sé cuán largos serán los otros episodios, puede que más, puede que menos.

Lo anuncio por si las moscas… esta historia forma parte de una colección de otras historias, que son 4, cada una con diferentes nombres, diferentes parejas, y hasta temáticas, solo tiene la línea del tiempo, y dentro de mi cannon –mío-, hay una que otra parte conectada.

La verdad… me siento un poco culpable que las otras historias comenzaron con una extensión mucho menos grande que esta, pero… bah, no hay nada que pueda hacer, cada una tiene las palabras que yo creo se merecen.


	2. Invierno

**_Línea Temporal: _**_Escenario AU, de Kanda como General encontrándose con Lavi en su travesía de saldar su deuda de vida con Allen._

* * *

**_Invierno_**

* * *

— ¿Crees que importa?

La voz de Lavi esa noche tendía a ser muy distinta a la que usualmente usaba, era parca, era monótona, era… todo lo que una vez no fue; estaba relegada del ruido infernal habitual, de la infantilidad exasperante, del… del brío que siempre le pareció eterno. Kanda a ello hizo una mueca con los labios. No conocía a este tipo que tenía delante, solo tenía entre sus recuerdos su apariencia. No más. Nada más.

— ¿Importar qué?

— La muerte, la…

— ¿Te pondrás así solo porque tu maestro murió?

Lavi que estaba sentado en el balcón mirando hacia el precipicio que se encontraba bajo sus pies, volteó su cuerpo entero –antes le daba la espalda-, y le miró con sus ahora –no uno- dos ojos. Éstos tampoco tenían ese "algo" que desde hace un tanto a Kanda, le atraía lo suficiente como para…

— ¿Solo? Sí, para ti debe ser una estupidez, ¿verdad? La muerte del viejo debe significar para ti como la mía; nada, pero sabes...

— Tú mismo lo has dicho, ¿no lo recuerdas? Ese viejo era…

— ¿Sabes? Lo vi morir. Por si no lo sabías, Kanda —hizo un énfasis raro en su apellido, uno que le hizo sentir que éste era un verdadero insulto —, nos secuestraron. Y con ello yo he perdido mucho, digo… yo…

Un viento helado medraba por el lugar, y Kanda vio como Lavi cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la fuerte brisa sacudiese sus cabellos, y que asimismo por la contundencia de ésta su cuerpo se viese arrastrado hacia atrás, con tendencia suicida. Kanda apretó sus labios entre sí, y al mismo tiempo clavó sus propias uñas en las palmas, intentando tranquilizarse.

Bien, Lavi estaba raro. Pero desde que lo encontró en ese bar de mala muerte esa misma noche –hace casi nada-, él lo estaba. En primera instancia no estaba correteando por el lugar, ni estaba gritando su misma frase empalagosa a toda chica que pasaba por su delante, tampoco era el foco de atención por su manía de meterse a lugares donde no le llamaban, y alta charlatanería, y… tenía dos ojos, además cuando fue consciente también de la presencia de Kanda, no le plació darle una segunda mirada de reconocimiento. Así que debía dejarse de sentir descolocado con ésto, y tan solo mandarlo al demonio, y decir: "Bien, idiota, si vas a venir con tu asquerosa mierda, no me sirves para nada, yo aquí solo estoy viajando porque tengo una deuda que saldar. Tú no eres imprescindible, y como estás ahora solo representas una carga". Pero entonces aun teniendo las palabras en la punta de la lengua, Kanda se vio incapaz de decirlas, y además se encontró preguntándose el por qué fue él mismo quién se acercó al indeseable en el bar, y no tan solo siguió su camino.

Por alguna razón sintió que caminaba sobre hielo quebradizo, y que éste ya estaba a punto de ceder ante su peso. Lo peor residía en que Lavi le incitaba esa sensación desde hace mucho. Desde esa ocasión en que lo vio con Lenalee, y recibió como respuesta una mirada similar a la de ahora, y una sonrisa no magnánimamente feliz, y peor fue la sensación producida cuando se trasladaban de la sede. _No había flores de loto. _

— El viejo murió…

Esta vez no se dignó a seguir el tema de conversación. Y solo intentó convencerse de ir a su habitación, dormir bien, y mañana retomar el viaje. Y si Lavi quería podía seguirlo, o sino… volver a la Orden, o… por como parecían las cosas solo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y rogar porque no le encontrasen y obligasen a luchar en esa guerra drena vidas. Algo dentro de sí le decía, que si alguien tenía la posibilidad de zafarse de ésta pantomima -si le placía-, era nada más que Lavi. Ese desgraciado siempre se salía con la suya. Siempre.

Volteó el cuerpo entero hacia la puerta que dirigía a su recámara, y alargando sus pasos lo más que pudo, llegó a largarse de ahí, y el nuevo ambiente deprimente creado por el antes siempre alegre Lavi. Pero muy por el contrario no pudo conciliar el sueño. Tenía un cansancio difuso, presente y persistente, pero no el suficiente como para dejarle cerrar los ojos y dormir en paz. Ahora solo tenía dolor de cabeza, frío –las mantas de ahí eran una mierda de delgadas-, y sus ojos no paraban de mirar a la otra cama que seguía sin ser ocupada. Había pasado una hora y…

Lavi entró, a paso cauto, como si fuera una sombra -el simple viento que ondula las cortinas-, y como se acababa de dar cuenta, siempre se acercaba a él en el momento menos esperado. Estaba haciendo frío, y Lavi a pesar de su apariencia veraniega –el pelirrojo olía a sol, a calor, a... vida-, daba la sensación –por primera vez- de ser de hielo. Hielo indestructible. Ese témpano helado que Kanda logró ser, pero peor.

— ¿Qué, al final te dio miedo botarte desde el balcón?

_"Yuu, eso fue cruel, pero no te preocupes yo seguiré aquí para ti"; _Lavi habría dicho eso…

— Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo.

— No, no tengo sueño.

— Bueno, has lo que quieras, pero por favor guarda silencio, tengo que escribir en el registro todo lo que no pude en mi encierro, y tendré que estar al día antes de encontrarme con Allen.

_Hielo. _Kanda se sintió tiritar, y no sabía si era por frío o rabia. Lavi en cambio dirigió su mirada a esos papeluchos que tenía, agarró una pluma y la mojó en tinta.

Pasó al menos unos diez minutos en que Kanda solo vio a la imagen monótona del pelirrojo concentrado en lo que sea que hacía, y escuchaba a las hojas entre las manos del otro, y la pluma paseando encima de éstas con rapidez y maestría y…

— Acuéstate de una puta vez Lavi, no puedo dormir con el maldito ruido que haces.

_"¿Ésto, Yuu?, pero si no es nada. Ya sabes tú mismo dices que yo ronco de forma insufrible cuando duermo. Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte para que tú lo hagas". _

Lavi vio de forma despectiva la cama, y luego le dirigió una mirada del mismo tipo a él.

— ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?

— ¿Cómo?

— Lavi ya no está. Tómalo por muerto o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Los Noé te volvieron más retrasado de lo que eras o algo así?

— Soy un Bookman, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

— Que la careta cayó, solo… —cerró los ojos, e hizo que de alguna forma al abrirlos su mirada se tornase del todo vacía —, olvídate de Lavi, ¿de acuerdo?

Otro silencio hondo se promulgó por el lugar, y Kanda esta vez decidió mandar al cuerno a "Lavi". Se acomodó de mejor forma en la cama, se dispuso a dormir temprano, y salir al siguiente día lo más antes posible, y sin la compañía del indeseable pelirrojo. En fin –como se dijo-, no lo necesitaba, Lavi no era primordial para su búsqueda, es más era una compañía horrible que… _Lavi no hablaba. Lavi decía no ser Lavi. _

Kanda frunció el ceño, y apretujó con sus manos las delgadas frazadas. Sintió a sus dedos congelados y… por alguna razón recordó esa sonrisa resplandeciente que le dio –las flores de loto no se encontraban en ese momento-, para cuando el efecto de la fórmula se acabó y dijo: _No quiero volver a sentirme tan pequeño de nuevo. _

Las frazadas salieron volando, y Kanda con precipitación tomó a Lavi del cuello –él también era de hielo-, y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Varios papeles se desacomodaron, y otros se encontraban rotos o arrugados bajo sus rodillas. La respiración de Lavi tenía un compás no uniforme, la de Kanda estaba aún más descontrolada.

— ¡¿Qué puta te pasa?!

Él le vio con sus –ahora dos- ojos, y después tan solo los cerró, y acomodó su cabeza contra la pared. Dijo:

— Olvídalo. No importa.

— ¡Te dije…!

— Que no importa, Kanda.

Kanda había querido desistir tras la frase proferida por Lavi –por alguna razón, era demasiado mal sonante escuchar su petición continua, siendo acatada-. Según él –hasta hace poco-, esto no le importaba, Lavi era sin lugar a dudas solo un problema, un déficit, un punto indeterminado que no necesitaba –por su poca historia y relevancia-, un lugar en su vida. Pero… la extrañeza en sus acciones –la extrañeza anormal, y no la frecuente-, le instaban a seguir presionando su mano en su garganta y no dejarle cabida a la posibilidad de escabullirse. Además… la otra vez… las flores de loto…

Tomó un poco de aire, y gracias a su cuello notó el pulso desenfrenado de Lavi, pero aun con eso Kanda encontraba una máscara de hielo superpuesta en la faz del pelirrojo. Su mente insistía que en vez de esa expresión indescifrable en el rostro del chico, y esa voz controlada, debería enfrentarse a los intentos de escape de Lavi, o los chillidos agudos.

— Tú no tienes los mismos problemas de Moyashi, así que deja de actuar como si se pudiera tener un cambio tan drástico de personalidad, no tienes nada que…

Lavi revolvió los ojos, y con un rápido movimiento sacó a sus manos de su cuello. En su rostro no se encontraba la sonrisa desenfadada de siempre, ni la picardía usual, su expresión se parecía más a la de Bookman, y asimismo tenía un realce aún más diferente.

— Sí, tienes razón, lo siento, Kanda —sus labios temblaban —. Creo que he sido un idiota, así que vuelve a dormir, yo tengo que acabar con esto.

Hacía frío, sí, y Kanda aun así no tenía ganas de volver a su cama para congelarse a solitario, hasta que el sueño lo absorba. Lavi pareció erguirse y salir de esa posición tan subordinada.

— ¡Dime qué te pasa!

Lavi le vio, y por un momento le dio la sensación de ver a un conejo asustado, listo para paralizarse. Pero al final él relamió sus labios, y volvió la vista a los papeles desordenados y dispersos por el suelo.

— No… nada. Mira, estaba de mal humor. Supongo que me la hice pagar contigo, y… —cerró los ojos—. Joder, no puedo con esto. Solo… olvídalo. Ya entenderás todo a su momento.

Algo en la expresión del pelirrojo le dijo que esta charla quedaría estancada para siempre. O que si se enteraba de algo, sería a boca ajena, y él no deseaba eso. Encontró dentro de sí, la insistencia férrea de escuchar todo de parte de Lavi. Sea lo que sea que tenga que decir.

— ¿Es por los Noé?

— Ya basta, en serio, Kanda…

Se sintió enormemente insultado, y de esa forma aumentó un poco más el tono usado para hablar con… el conejo.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes que cada uno tenía sus malditos problemas y…? —Lavi miró a otro lado—. No te podíamos ayudar porque todos estábamos…

— Mal, lo sé. Por favor déjalo.

— No, no solo mal, todo estaba en ruinas. Todo esto es una mierda para que lo sepas, no había personal, Moyashi ahora es buscado por la propia Orden, y…

— ¡Ya! Lo entiendo, joder, lo supe siempre — Lavi arrugó la nariz, pero aun con su disgusto pareció lo suficiente dispuesto para volver a escribir esos malditos archivos —. No te culpo de nada, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando estás cansado eres más temperamental de lo normal y todo lo tomas a ofensa. Pero yo… —botó un suspiro—, simplemente no hay nada que hacer.

Kanda tomó un poco de aire, cuando notó que le molestaba el cómo Lavi se encogió de hombros, e indiferente al vacío de su propia expresión no sesgó en su trabajo.

Recordó que en un principio le molestó demasiado la sonrisa de Lavi, ya que ella le recordaba una historia pasada de un niño que murió por la crueldad en el ambiente que creció, y el egoísmo de una persona que lo sacrificó por una mujer que nunca –en esta vida-, conoció. Y ahora que veía a Lavi así, no pudo evitar pensar que Alma murió porque en algún punto se quebró en mil pedazos, presa del resto y de sí mismo. Así que tal vez, si Lavi…

— Yo soy distinto a él, ¿sabes?

Kanda pestañeó repetidas veces, y enfocó la mirada en Lavi. Sabía que si el pelirrojo hubiera actuado de forma normal, estaría burlándose por tomarlo fuera de cancha. Pero este hombre que tenía el mismo color de cabello, ojos, voz, rostro… seguía sin reticencia trabajando.

— Veo, que seguirás aquí insistiendo, así que creo que te daré tu respuesta, Kanda.

— No me digas…

— Lavi no existe, y no, no es porque yo tenga un problema del mismo tipo de Allen, es más, estoy bien, como dices nadie puede cambiar de personalidad de forma tan abrupta. Y de esa forma en mi caso, solo habría una vía, la cual se desarrolla en la teoría de que todo fuese falso, así que— siquiera lo vio cuando lo dijo—: Lavi fue solo un acto.

"Lavi" levantó una ceja al terminar, y le dio un pequeño vistazo que duró menos de un segundo. Kanda al mismo tiempo sabía que dentro de toda lógica debería golpearlo. Había sido burlado –o eso decía el pelirrojo-, vilmente por la mente retorcida de un desgraciado que decidió jugar a la _amistad_, al _amor*_, a ser feliz, y ese mismo ser ingrato entró por sus ojos, ocupó un lugar en su vida, y… _las flores de loto…_

— De esa forma, siendo que Lavi fue solo una ilusión que decidimos los Bookman dar a conocer, creo que podrás dormir por fin en paz, y… seguir tu camino. Nos encontraremos donde Allen, lo sé, y tu consciencia puede estar limpia, ya que a fin de cuentas solo murieron dos personas que nunca existieron. Yo no soy tu amigo de infancia, y mucho menos tengo todo lo que él, porque soy asquerosamente falso, porque yo me acerqué a todos porque ese era mi trabajo, porque… —hablaba demasiado rápido— ya soy un Bookman y no solo un heredero del nombre.

_Hacía frío, _y los nudillos de Kanda se encontraban revestidos de hielo, mientras su corazón latía a todo vapor. Estaba enojado, demasiado enojado… y es por ello que no tuvo consideración alguna para cuando dio un certero golpe en el rostro de Lavi.

Éste volteó la cabeza, y relamió la sangre que corría en lento ascenso por su labio inferior. El anterior Lavi, habría chillado como un infante por esto, y de alguna forma hubiera usado toda la escena para desentenderse de su labor. El antiguo personaje –aparentemente eventual-, que había conocido durante tanto tiempo, habría acariciado sus magulladuras y buscado alguna forma de comenzar una charla casi infinita. Y ese personaje, ya parte de una extraña historia, resultó ser falso y… con todo el resentimiento enfundado en un puño… no importaba. Así que:

— ¡¿Tienes algo más que confesar?! — su tono cuasi normal, pareció sorprenderlo —. Me es irritante toda la puta charla. Ya, has mentido todo el maldito tiempo, y eres una mierda de persona. ¿Tienes otra confesión, Lavi?

_"A pesar de que quiero, ya no puedo confiar mucho en él, ¿sabes? En el arca, oh, Kanda, él en el Arca dijo unas cosas muy hirientes, y siquiera sé a qué se debió eso. Creo que no todo fue culpa de Road. Así que tal vez Lavi…"* _

Kanda tomó un poco de aliento, y a diferencia de la otra ocasión donde se desentendió de todo encogiéndose de hombros, él se enfrentó al problema cara a cara. A Lavi revestido de invierno, a pesar de haberse vuelto en su símbolo de verano, a Lavi… que le veía con una pizca de él –o todo lo que le dejó conocer de sí-, y otro mucho de un desconocido. Y sea quien sea el que tenía delante, ahora parecía un poco roto, asustado… jodido.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Yo… — pareció dudar de lo que diría— yo no soy…

Las flores de loto no estaban, y Kanda no encontró nada que ver, además del rostro contrariado del pelirrojo.

— No soy Lavi.

— Lo sé — _ya lo vengo entendiendo en realidad —. _Ahora cierra la boca, idiota.

Y él debería estar enojado, debería, ante toda lógica tendría que estarlo, y como lo estaba –eran años de mentiras, era un tiempo muy largo conviviendo con un sentimiento innecesario por un desconocido-, no encontró reticencia de su parte para tomarlo –en nueva cuenta-, del cuello, cuando lo vio balbucear otro tipo de tontería –de verdad-. La pluma cayó al suelo en ese momento, y Lavi estaba temblando, y parecía acorralado, asustado, diferente y usual, y… para sacar esa expresión de su faz –además para no escuchar la próxima tanda de estupideces-, cambió la posición de su mano y la puso tras su nuca.

No pensó en lo que haría "Lavi" si se portaría como es habitual, ni mucho menos aceptó que tal vez esto de verdad le importaba, y que estaba molesto por no poder sacarse esta espina que le remarcaba la traición –suya, de él, de ambos-, así que tan solo se inclinó e incineró todo pensamiento.

Esperó un poco de lucha, porque tenía muy en cuenta que él no era Lenalee –y de esa forma, nunca hubo oportunidad para él-, y que tampoco alguna vez hubo una insinuación de que esto pasase, pero ante el acto solo obtuvo quietud.

Abrió los ojos, para ver si esto era algo que podía hacer, y se encontró con los ojos verdes, mirándolo como nunca antes en su vida. Prontamente vio cómo cedía la abertura, y ahí él no encontró a más que la humedad caliente, el sabor a nada, y el olor a tinta.

* * *

· _En esta parte remarcada, debo decir que esto va siendo una gran insinuación de la extraña relación que Kanda veía entre Lavi y Lenalee –cosa que se ve en el fic "Aquellos que son amados por Dios"-, y que gracias a ello, él piensa que Lavi quería a Lenalee, y por ello le vio jugando al "amor"._

* * *

_Bien… no sé si esto está bien, pero admito con toda franqueza de que esto fue un infierno, un gran jodido, y horrible infierno, y lo peor es que siquiera sé si esto está bien. _

_Bueno, como sea, debo arreglar algunos puntos, para que esto sea más entendible. Kanda gusta de Lavi en todo este episodio, solo que por propia iniciativa –mala iniciativa la mía-, quise hacer que esto no sea tan notable, así que… este final no es tan sacado de la manga, ya que en sí fue un acto improvisado, que desataba un deseo oculto, y una forma de tapar la salida de un millar de cosas que aún no desea de entender del todo. Doy a entender con esto también, que Kanda estaba gustando de "Lavi", pero del "Lavi" feliz, alegre, e infantil que le ponía los nervios de punta, ese que a veces le hacía olvidar las flores de loto, y con esta verdad él siente desencanto, mucho desencanto, pero… una parte suya está dispuesta a aceptar esta verdad, y que asimismo tampoco tiene esperanzas de algo más. _

_En el caso de Lavi, su comportamiento va afianzado de diferentes cosas. Primero está deprimido porque Bookman ha muerto, y asimismo le duele mucho el tener que ocupar su lugar. Pero fuera de eso hay rabia, una parte suya no puede evitar sentirse traicionada por todo el tiempo de espera vana, y más cuando él les quería a pesar de no tener que hacerlo, otra… está aún más molesta porque gracias a la tardanza él debe ser un Bookman, a pesar de tener dudas, y lo peor tiene que dejar a Lavi de lado, siendo que esa personalidad ya se arraigó mucho a sí mismo. Pero igual con su nuevo tipo de personalidad, tiene que controlarse, y ocupar de buena forma su puesto, porque se supone que así son las cosas de ahí en adelante. Creo… que con eso explico mejor las cosas. _

_Bien… creo que eso es todo lo que se debe explicar, y… siendo así, espero no haya muchas confusiones, y… _

_¿A alguien le gustó el episodio? _


End file.
